A Corrupted Hart
by Lord Jaric
Summary: Being a Power Ranger isn't easy. With keeping the world safe from Rita while trying to maintain their personal lives. They do what they can to help each other out, especially when Tommy starts getting attracted to the new girl. But Rita always makes things hard for them. Now more then ever when she has her own evil Pink Ranger


A/N: This will be a bit of a long note but some things I need to get out of the way. As you can imagine this will be a Pink With Evil story. I haven't actually watched Power Rangers in years so my memories of Green With Evil is very little other then some key moments. Which I think will be for the best as it will help me avoid making a carbon copy that will just be Kimberly and Tommy switched around. I will also me making up my own monsters, other then key based ones like Goldar of course, unless there are objections.

I'm taking some inspiration from Masterfanfic2013 Pink With Evil and making Kim a fighter rather then a gymnast. I'm hoping I'm getting the personalities down right if not let me know. I'm not sure if the parents' names were ever mentioned so I'm just making them up as they come up.

With all that said I hope you enjoy.

 **Note:** I don't own the cover image.

* * *

 **The New Girl**

Tommy Oliver was rather sore after the last battle with one of Rita's monsters. This one had been rather stronger than her usual ones. He could still feel where it had hit him in the ribs several times. Eventually he and the other Rangers were able to get the upper hand and beat the monster back. Of course, then Rita just resorted to her usual gimmick of having the monster grow forcing them to summon their zords. It took the combined efforts of the Megazord and Dragonzord to destroy it. After the team debriefed at the Command Center they returned to Angel Grove.

Now Tommy and his friends, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor were heading for the Youth Center having worked up an appetite. When they entered the building, he noticed a crowed gathering around the matted area, a usual indication of a sparring match starting. However, as much as he would like to join he was to tired to pay attention to a fight. Once Tommy and the others found an unoccupied table his feet felt at ease as he sat down.

"You kids look beat." Ernie said as he walked up to them.

"It's been a long hard day." Zack said, his voice filled with exhaustion, as he leaned his head back. "TGIF."

"Well, all of you look like you could go for a good meal." The large man said. Tommy couldn't help but smile at how easy Ernie could read his patrons. "What can I get for you kids?"

"How about some burgers and smoothies?" Jason suggested to the group. The group nodded in agreement with their leader. Ernie wrote their orders down and walked back towards the kitchen. As he waited Tommy felt his attention being drawn by commotion. He looked out the corner of his eye to see someone stepping into the center of the matted area but the Green Ranger found his attention being returned to his friends when a conversation started.

"So, what do you think Rita was trying to accomplish today?" Billy asked quietly.

"What she always tries to do." Zack said nonchalantly. "Try to kill us and take over Earth."

"Yeah," the glass cladded boy said, "but she usually likes to mess with our daily lives beforehand."

"Billy is right." Trini said. "This isn't her usual M.O."

"Maybe it was that time of month for the old witch." The Black Ranger stated.

"Zack!" The Yellow Ranger quietly seethed.

"What?" Zack put his hands up in surrender but the smile on his face betrayed him. "I'm just making a suggestion."

Trini only continued to glare at him.

"Well," Jason spoke up bring an end to any possible verbal conflict between his friends, "this monster was stronger than her usual constructions. Maybe she thought that would be enough this time."

"And as usual she underestimated us." Tommy pointed out while rubbing his side. "But I think I will be feeling that battle for a while."

The groups conversation continued on to other matters that didn't relate to their Power Ranger duties. From school activities to their plans for the week. Tommy's attention however was drawn away once again as the commotion from the sparring match that finally grew to tempting to ignore. When he finally gave it his attention the Green Ranger found that his previous fatigue had been washed away at what he saw.

Standing in the matted area were two people. One was someone he recognized. A moderately built guy that was often at the Youth Center. Tommy had at times sparred with him. The other person was what really drew his attention. They were shorter then the other guy. Had a much smaller built. Their brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail. What really got her attention was that they were a girl. It wasn't often a girl and guy faced one another at the Youth Center. Actually, Tommy didn't even think it ever happened.

The two fighters must have been going at it for a while based on the sweat. Having fought in several battles over the past few months Tommy had developed a keen eye to detail. He was surprised to see that the guy looked more fatigue then the girl. He was slightly winded and his moves had become sluggish, while the girl only seemed slightly winded but was keeping light on her feet. Tommy was starting to wish he had been pay attention before. Because the fight was already over. The girl easily dodged a left hook by quickly moving to her right. Then swiftly dropped to the floor sweeping her leg across the mat, knocking the feet out from underneath her opponent. And he went down hard.

The spotter who watched over any sparring match quickly stepped in holding up his hand to tell the girl to back down as he checked on her opponent. The guy was alright but it was clear to Tommy that he was bowing out. The girl walked up to her opponent and offered her hand to help him up. The two shook hands as the spectators clapped. Tommy continued to watch as the girl gathered her things and walked towards the juicy bar as she used a towel to wipe the sweat off herself. She undid her ponytail letting her hair flow down to her shoulders. He continued to watch until a hand was in front of him snapping its fingers.

"You still with us, Tommy." Trini asked.

"Uh… what?" Was all he could say.

"You were ogling her." Zack said indicating with his head towards the brunette.

"No, I wasn't" He quickly denied.

"Yes, you were checking her out." Jason pointed out.

"I can confirm with the others that you were indeed checking her out." Billy analyzed.

"Fine" Tommy said reluctantly. "Maybe I was."

He continued to watch as the girl set her stuff aside as she sat at the juicy bar.

"Well go talk to her, man." The Black Ranger insisted.

"What?" The Green Ranger babbled. "What could I possibly say to her?"

"Just be yourself." Trini encouraged.

"Easier said than done." Tommy muttered as he got up from his seat and walked towards the girl. The brunette was just sitting there drinking a glass of water. He chose to sit one seat away from the brunette not wanting to invade her personal space. But now he was starting to lose his nerve. _Take a deep breath Tommy. You fight monsters on a weekly basis. This should be easy. You're just going to talk._

"Um… hello." The Green Ranger nearly stuttered.

"Hello." She smiled politely. If she had notice his nervousness she didn't let on.

"That was a pretty sparring match." He pointed out, hoping the brunette wouldn't press him on how it went. "That guy must have had at least a third more of your weight and you took him down."

"Well thank you." She seemed some what flattered by his assessment. "It pays to be light on your feet."

"So…" Tommy struggled to figure out keep the conversation going before just saying something basic. "Haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah I'm new here." She stated casually. "Just moved to Angel Grove."

"So, you're not familiar with the area." The Green Ranger thought of his next move carefully. But then his nerves took over. "I'd be happy to show places around. I mean help you get around. Not in that way. I… uh."

Tommy could see all of his friends facepalming out the corner of his eye. The girl just shook her head.

"Smooth" The brunette said as she gathered her things, a small smile on her face. "Real smooth."

With that she walked off and out of the Youth Center. Tommy could only bow his head in defeat. His sulking interrupted by the sound of clapping. He turned to see the offender was Zack while the others were trying to cover up their snickering with their hands.

"Bravo man." The Black Ranger said as he continued to clap. "Bravo."

Tommy slowly made the walk of shame noting that other patrons and noticed his blunder and were quietly laughing. Trini gave him a sympathetic look. Once he sat down Jason patted him on the back.

"Better luck next time." His leader said.

"I think I blew all my chances already." The Green Ranger let out a sigh. "Didn't even get her name."

"That may have been a more… gentleman way to start." Trini pointed out. This only made him groan in further frustration over his failure.

"From the looks of her I suspect that she will come here often." Billy stated in a calculative matter. "You might be able to try talking to her again then. If she isn't upset at you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

* * *

Billy leaned back in the seat of his Triceratops Dinozord as he started the final steps of the diagnostics of the zord. After the meal with his friends at the Youth Center the Blue Ranger decided to return to the Command Center and check up on the condition of the zords in the hanger. He felt that the Megazord had been a little sluggish in the last battle. Billy had made sure to check on his friends' zords before checking his own. He made sure that all of them were in working order from hydraulics to sensors. As well as their impressive self-repair abilities.

Ever since he became a Power Ranger, Billy had become fascinated with the technology that came with it. All of the tech at the Command Center was so far ahead of what available on Earth that sometimes it was mindboggling. The zords filled him with questions. How did they work? Each and ever component having to work seamlessly for them to run properly. How were they able to able to work together to form the Megazord? The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord being the heart of it all; with the others, with the exception of the Dragonzord, were able to connect perfectly with it and function without problems. How were they able to self-repair without assistance? After every battle the damage that they had taken would be gone by the next. The Blue Ranger's fascination with the zords was only second to the morphing grid.

A beeping sound indicated to him that the diagnostics of his zord was complete and a quick look at the reading told Billy that everything was in working order. With the Triceratops Dinozord complete the Blue Ranger exited the machine and walked over to the final zord. Sitting on a raised platform was a pink and white zord called the Pterodactyl Dinozord. This one stood apart from the others. It was the only one capable of flight. It was the fastest, reaching Mach 2.5. But most odd of all it didn't have anyone to pilot it.

Billy always pondered this when he entered the cockpit. Why did it even have one? He and the others or tried to operate it, trying to use their power coins to gain access but the zord would reject any attempts to do so. They had to install an autopilot in order to get the zord just to combine with the other to make the Megazord. The Blue Ranger had brought this up to Zordon and Alpha a number of times to get some answers but they would either avoid answering, change the subject or would be busy with something else. Eventually Bill deduced that whatever the reasons were they where private ones that they didn't want to discuss. He chose to respect that and even avoided bring it up with the others.

The Blue Ranger look over the information being provided to him as he checked on the condition of the Pterodactyl. Being the chest piece of the Megazord it was the one that usually received the most damage during battles. Based on the scans the damage from the last battle was still under repair and wouldn't be completed until tomorrow morning.

"It's getting late Billy." Alpha's voice came over the hanger's intercom. "You should go home and get some rest."

"Perhaps you're right, Alpha." He said after he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "There isn't much more I can do for today."

Billy teleported to a secluded spot before heading home. As he walked down the street towards his house he noticed that there was a moving van across the street from where he lived and workers unloading various items and moving them into a house. The Blue Ranger also noticed that his mother was talking with another woman, possible the same age, with brunette hair. His mother saw him and waved him over.

"Billy, good to see you home. Just in time to greet our new neighbor." His mother said with a smile before turning back to the brunette. "This is my son. Billy this is Diana Hart. She just arrived with her daughter today."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hart." Billy said as he extended his hand.

"Miss." She firmly informed but took his hand with a warm smile. "And it is nice to meet you as well, Billy."

"As we were saying before you arrived," His mother spoke up, "her daughter will be attending Angel Grove High. Perhaps you could help her get around when you have the chance?"

"That would be lovely. She could use some friends here." Diana stated before a slight barely noticeable frown crossed her face. "You would have to catch up with her first though. She usually on a run or at a gym."

"Ma'am," one of the movers approached them, "we have moved your possessions into the house. Is there anything else that you will need?"

"No, thank you." The brunette said as she handed them a check.

"Would you like any help unpacking?" Billy asked. Based on her insistence are being called 'miss' he doubted that there would be anyone else other then her daughter to assist the woman and the Blue Ranger didn't feel right to let her do it all alone.

"Thank you but no." Diana said solemnly. "My daughter should be home soon and she can be… rather uncomfortable around new people."

"O. Well welcome to Angel Grove." Billy's mother said kindly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I hope so to." The brunette said before heading into her house. Billy couldn't help but ponder the woman's behavior as he walked back to his own house. Her daughter in particular seemed to be at the center of it.

* * *

The young brunette entered the Youth Center after her long run around town. It had only been one day so far and she had to admit that Angel Grove was quite a beautiful town. She had her doubts about moving here and questioned her mother's decision considering all the stories about the place even though she thought it was all just some publicity stunt to attract tourist. The news report yesterday featuring the Power Rangers fighting a monster made her doubt her suspicions but she still wasn't convinced.

She sat down at the juicy bar where the owner, Ernie if she remembered correctly, was standing wiping the counter. He gave a kind smile as she took her seat and she could already feel herself warming up to the man. When she first arrived the previous day, he had taken the time to show her around the Youth Center as well as explain the various activities that were available. The brunette smile back before asking for a glass of water, she was parched after her long run. He handed her the glass just before someone came up to stand a seat away from her.

"Hey, Ernie." A boy said. She turned her head slightly to see that it was the same boy that tried to hit on her yesterday and couldn't stop herself from tensing up a bit. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet as he ordered some drinks. Part of her wanted to quietly slip away but she felt a little drawn to his build. The brunette wanted to slap herself to stop her staring. Then he had to turn towards her.

 _Damn._ She thought annoyingly. _Caught gawking like a love-struck schoolgirl._

"Oh." A look of surprise on his face. If he noticed her staring he didn't seem to make note of it. "Um, hello again."

"Hello, blunder-boy." She snarked, her usual method to annoy boys away. To her surprise the boy instead dropped his head with a small smile and laugh.

"Yeah I really messed that up didn't I." He said shaking his head in mild amusement.

"You really did." The brunette couldn't keep herself from letting out a snorted laugh.

"Here let me start over." He extended his hand. "Tommy Oliver."

She stared at his hand and hesitated for a second before extending her own.

"Kimberly Hart."

"Hello, Kimberly." He said as Ernie set down a tray of drinks in front of him. Tommy picked it up before indicating with his head. "Would you like to join me and my friends?"

 _Well that's a better pickup line then fumbling with your words._ She thought before looking over to where he pointed. Kimberly saw three boys and a girl watching them before they quickly looked away. She tried not to laugh but a little chuckle escaped her. She thought about declining Tommy's offer but then she remembered what her mother said.

" _Try and make some friends here, Kimmy."_ She had said to her.

"Alright." Kimberly said not wanting to disappoint her mother but also willing to give Tommy a chance. _Just don't be surprised if things go south, Kimberly._

The two of them approached the small group and the brunette noticed when they stopped pretending that they hadn't been paying attention once they were next to them.

"Hey guys." Tommy said as he put the tray down. "This is Kimberly."

"Hello, Kimberly." The girl was the first to get up to shake her hand. "I'm Trinity Kwan."

"I'm Zack Taylor." The dark-skinned boy was next to greet her. "At your serves."

"My name is Jason Scott." The boy in a red shirt said.

"And I'm Billy Cranston." The boy wearing glasses said.

"Billy Cranston?" Kimberly asked curiously. "My mother mentioned that name when I got home yesterday."

"You're Ms. Harts daughter?" He asked. "You just moved into the house across from me."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Zack stated before smiling. "Now you don't have to walk far to pester our genius for help with your homework."

"Zack!" Trinity scolded her friend as she pulled up a chair Kimberly could only presume was for herself. Tommy had already sat down but her nerves were starting to act up. She was contemplating on excusing herself when she remembered her mother's words. So, she took her seat next to Trinity. "So, Kimberly, where are you from?"

"Originally a small town on the east coast." She said simply. "But I've moved around a lot over the years."

"What brought you to Angel Grove?" Zack asked. "Especially with our reputation."

"Well my mother thought this was a nice town and she was able to get a good job. She also thought the education system looked pretty good." Kimberly stated. "As for your reputation? All that monster stuff is just some publicity stunt isn't it?"

She noticed that the group of friends stated to get nervous. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at that but she didn't press the issue. Their conversation continued on. The brunette did her best to avoid any subject she wasn't comfortable with. Particularly when they started asking about her family which just made her nerves grate on her. Luckily it seemed Trinity could read people quite well and the dark-haired girl diverted the conversation away from such subjects. Kimberly was grateful for the girl's efforts.

"I noticed your sparring match yesterday." Jason stated. Kimberly suddenly found that herself intrigued now that the conversation and turned to a more favorable subject. "You're pretty good."

"Thank you." She said feeling a bit a boost in her mood. "I've been training since I was ten."

"That guy had to have had twice your weight." Tommy pointed out, his astonishment evident in his voice. "And you took him down."

"Well go big or go home is what I say." Kimberly said feeling her ego being bolstered by the boy's comment.

"Really?" Jason seemed to have a playful grin on his face. "Maybe we should spar?"

"I accept your challenge." She said, getting up from her seat she headed for the matted area already dressed from her run. Kimberly waited for Jason to come over but he seemed to be having a quiet discussion with Tommy. She noticed that the latter had a worried look on his face. She could only summarize that he was telling his friend to go easy on her. It was sweet she thought but they were going to learn the hard way not to underestimate her.

"Ready?" Jason asked once he got to the matted area.

"I was born ready." Kimberly said as she got into a stance. He responded by getting into his own. The brunette knew that she couldn't be the one to make the first move. Jason would demolish her the second she gave him an opening. Besides it wasn't her style.

The dark-haired boy finally made his move with a right hook. She was quick to use her hand to push his arm to the left while she moved to the right. Kimberly then made a quick jab to his ribs. Jason flinched but was quick with his response by swing his arm back towards her. She made the mistake of trying to block the move only for his strength to push her back making her stumble. Just in time to as Jason was following up with a roundhouse. The brunette quickly doing a backflip dodging the move.

The move seemed to take him by surprise giving her opening to make a sweeping kick making Jason fall on his back. He was quick to get on his feet. Then he responded with a forward kick. Kimberly pushed the move away while jumping to the side. She made another but harder jab to his ribs, this time making him stumble. His response was quick this time, his feet taking her legs out from under her. Kimberly got back on to her feet in an instant had quickly put some distance between her and Jason. She stared him down before continuing.

They kept going back in forth. She would dodge and get in quick jabs and he would block and get in some hard hits. Kimberly was somewhat surprised by Jason's stamina. Usually by now her opponents started to get sluggish in their moves. She also noticed that she was starting to get winded. She had to end the match soon. She needed an opening and she got one.

Jason jumped into the air and made for a hard tornado kick. She raised up her arms and crossed her wrist catching his foot. However, Kimberly knew that wouldn't be enough. His strength would overpower her and knock her out. So, once the brunette caught she pushed his foot up while dropping to the floor. The move made Jason fumble in the air. Kimberly jumped up and brought her foot down making him hit the ground hard. This time he didn't get up. The spotter quickly stepped in to check on him.

"Are you alright, Jason." Kimberly said in concern, worried that she had seriously injured him.

"I'm good." He gave of a light groan as he waved off the spotter and got up. "But I think I'm done."

* * *

Zack was rather shocked with how the fight turned out. He figured Jason was holding back. Being a Power Ranger gave him, all of them, an advantage in matches so they usually try not to fight above what normal people were capable of. But as the match dragged on the Black Ranger noticed that Jason was putting more and more effort into it. He still hadn't gone all the way but more then he usually did. And Kimberly still came out on top. He watched as the she and Jason shook hands while everyone who had been watching started to clap.

"And you were worried." Zack said to Tommy as he joined in the clapping. "Afraid what would happen to that pretty face."

"Shut up." The Green Ranger said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well done, Kimberly." Trini said as she and Jason joined them.

"Not many people can say they have bested Jason Scott." The Black Ranger said.

"Yeah," Tommy said, Zack could hear the awestruck wonder in his voice, "that was really impressive."

"What am I?" Jason said in mock offence. "Chopped liver."

"You did well to." Billy commented.

"Now back to Kimberly." Zack said in a dismissive tone that made Jason shake his head with a slight smile and causing the girl to giggle a bit.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tommy asked, the wonder still slightly in his voice.

"I've been in a number of tournaments over the years." She said. Zack swore he saw a slight blush over his friend's comment. "It took me awhile but I eventually got my own style down."

"You know there is a charity event coming up in a few months." The Green Ranger brought up. "A mixed martial arts tournament is part of it."

"Yeah various fundraisers will be involved." Zack stated. "For groups like shelters for homeless and orphanages."

"Really?" Kimberly said, she seemed to be pondering over the new information. "I think I would like to take part in that."

"You'll need to pick a group to help fundraise." Trini pointed out. "I can help show you what groups there are."

"Thank you." The brunette said. "But it will have to be another time. I have to get home. Still have to unpack."

"It was nice meeting you, Kimberly." Tommy said a little enthusiastically Zack noted.

"It was nice to meet you to." She said with a smile. "All of you."

"So Tommy," Zack said once Kimberly left, he was unable to keep the mirth from his face, "have you been thoroughly wooed?"

"I hate you." The Green Ranger glared while the others laughed.

* * *

Trini passed her fellow students as she walked down the school's hallway as she headed for Mr. Caplan's office. Last week she had volunteered to help show a new student around that would be start classes today. The Yellow Ranger had a pretty good idea who the new student was and she was disappointed to see Kimberly when she entered the office.

"Ah, Trinity." Mr. Caplan greeted her. "Good to see you. This is Kimberly Hart."

"We met over the weekend." Trini said giving the girl small nod to which Kimberly returned.

"Oh good." The principle said. "Already making friends. You will do well here Kimberly. Trinity will show you around the school."

"Thank you, sir." The brunette said as she got up from her seat and Trini lead her out of the office. "What are the odds that you would be showing me around?"

"It's what I do." Trini said. "Come on. I'll show you to your first class."

"Thanks for the help, Trinity." Kimberly said. "I have been to so many schools it gets hard to remember where to go."

"That's alright." The Yellow Ranger reassured her. "And call me Trini."

"Only if you call me Kim." The girl smiled.

"Deal." She returned the smile. "So, did you find your way to the school alright."

"Billy was nice enough to show me the way." Kimberly said. "Although when we talked he said a lot of things I couldn't understand."

"Yeah he can be like that." Trini laughed. "I sometimes have to translate to our friends but you eventually get use to it."

"You do have in interesting group of friends." The brunette pointed out. "What are they like?"

"Well as you could probably tell with Billy," Trini said, "he is our group's genius. Likes to tinker with and make things. He can be very nice but also very shy. Sadly, he can be the source of entertained for bullies."

"Bullies." Kimberly's voice had a bit of venom in them. "Really hate those kinds of people."

"I can understand that." The Yellow Ranger said. "We do what we can to help him. Especially Jason. He is like the big brother of the group. Looks out for everyone. He even extends that to his students. Jason is also very competitive."

"I didn't hurt his ego the other day did I." Kim asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh, no." Trini laughed. "He is a good sport. Although Zack will never let him hear the end of it. Speaking of whom Zack is the joker of the group. He is always trying to keep our spirt up even. Loves to pull pranks. Good dancer though."

"And Tommy?" The brunette asked a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Tommy is a lot like Jason." Trini said as she tried not to laugh at the girl's expense. "Competitive. Strong willed. Caring. There is nothing he wouldn't do for those he cherishes."

"That's sweet." Kim said as they approached their first class.

Most of the week had consisted of Trini showing Kim around the school and trying to get her to be involved in various activities. It was difficult to get Kimberly to participate. The girl seemed to be hesitant to get involved in anything other than training and sparring. Trini did her best to ease Kim into things with mild success. The brunette did however seem to be getting more involved with Trini's friends. Which the made the next bit easier.

"Tommy." Trini greeted her friend as she and Kimberly walked down the hallway on a Friday morning.

"Trini." Tommy greeted her before turning to the brunette standing next to her. "Um… Hi, Kimberly."

"Hi, Tommy." Kimberly said, Trini saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

"How are you guys do?" He asked.

"We're doing good." Kim stated. Trini was quite glade that the girl was taking the initiative. "Trini has just been helping me around school."

"Yeah she does that." Tommy smiled at the Yellow Ranger.

"It's been really helpful." The brunette stated. "It was good see you, Tommy but we should be getting to class."

Trini at this point slowly took a few steps back before mouthing Tommy, _'Ask her out.'_

He looked at her as if to say _,_ ' _Are you serious.'_

The Yellow Ranger looked back to say, _'Yes.'_

"Hey, Kimberly." The Green Ranger said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Kim asked with suspicion.

"Are you doing anything tonight." He almost blundered through the words much to Trini's annoyance.

"Tonight?" The brunette asked. "Um… No… Not really."

"Would you like to see a movie or something?" The Green Ranger asked a little to quickly.

"Oh. Well… I… ah." The girl stuttered her words before she blurted out her next. "Sure. Why not? Seven a clock work?"

"Yeah. Seven works." Tommy said sounding relieved.

"Good." Kim said. "Um. I should get to class now."

The girl bolted down the hallway so quickly that she was out of sight in seconds.

"That wasn't hard now was it Tommy?" Trini smiled.

"Yeah." He said before he groaned. "Now I got to figure out what movies are showing and what to wear."

* * *

"Can't Rita run on her own schedule and not ours." Tommy said the second he teleported into the Command Center.

Jason had arrived little before six a clock when he received the alert from Zordon. The others arrived soon after with the Green Ranger being the last. The leader of the group turned to look at his friend to see he had gotten dressed up for something. Tommy was wearing a green shirt under a thin leather jacket and khaki pants.

"What's up, Tommy?" Zack asked before Jason could say anything. "Got a date or something?"

The Red Ranger could see a slight blush showing up on the long-haired boy's face.

"Yeah, he does." Trini spoke up, a slight smile on her face. "With Kimberly."

"Really." The Black Ranger said, a big grin crossing his face. "Well-"

"Guys." Jason broke up any attempt for Zack to tease Tommy. "Can we stay focus on the issue at hand."

He turned his attention to Zordon and expected the others would do the same.

"Ranger's," the dimensional being addressed them, "Rita has sent a monster and a group of putties to the quarry outside of Angle Grove."

"I'm bring them up on the viewing globe now." Alpha said.

They turned around to look at the large sphere at the back of the room that always used for surveillance. What it showed them was putties roaming around the quarry as if they were looking for something and Billy took notice.

"It looks like some of them have some kind of device in their hands" The Blue Ranger pointed out. And in deed they did. The putties where walking around the in four small groups of three. Each having a small rectangular device. They were roaming the quarry swing the device back forth.

"Can those clay brains even figure out how to use whatever those things are?" Zack asked sounding bewildered.

"They seem to be swing them a bit wildly." Trini pointed out. "So, maybe not."

"I'm more interested in what they are looking for." Tommy stated.

"Agreed." Jason said "Can we get a look at the monster."

Alpha set the view globe to show the creature.

"Ah, man." The Black Ranger said in disgust. "Why did it have to be a bug?"

"Karma." Jason heard Tommy say under his breath. He chose to ignore the comment and study the monster. It had a rather round body, a tough looking exoskeleton, antenna, two sets of arms and a large shell on its back.

"Are there any civilians in the area?" The Red Ranger asked.

"No." Alpha said. "Most went home a couple of hours ago and any remaining personnel have evacuated."

"Alright then let's head out." The leader stated grabbing his morpher.

"Good luck Rangers." Zordon said. "And may the power protect you."

* * *

They teleported morphed just outside of the quarry. Tommy and the other slowly approached a ridge overlooking the area to see putties roaming around and the monster standing on top a piece of equipment. The Green Ranger couldn't help but wonder what Rita could want that would be here. But it couldn't be anything good.

Suddenly some putties drew his attention when they started bounce about in one spot. It had grabbed the monster's attention as well as it ran towards them. It took the device from the puttie holding it and looked at it.

"No, you stupid fools!" It said in a scratchy masculine voice. "You're not even using this thing right."

The bug monster slammed the device back into the puttie before walking back to where it had been standing before. Tommy could only be amused by the fact that the monster didn't even try to show the putties how to use the device.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked Jason.

"We'll need to split up." The Red Ranger said after a moment. "Billy, you'll take the closest group of putties. Zack, you go for the ones to the left. Trini to the right. Tommy, you go for the furthest group. I'll sneak up on the monster. Wait for my go and then attack. If you can get the devices."

They all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Tommy have the most distant target made a run around the outer perimeter of the quarry staying out of view of the enemy. Once he reached his spot the Green Ranger hid behind a dump truck where his group of putties where aimlessly wonder on the other side of it. He peaked around the corner to see Jason quickly and quietly moving from one piece of equipment to another as he approached the monster.

"Go!" The Red Ranger's voice came over his helmets com just before his leader jumped into the air with his Power Sword striking the monster in the back.

Tommy ran out from the side of the truck and attacked the three putties who seemed to confused to stop him from thrashing them. He front kicked one in the stomach causing it to fall back. Backhanded another one. And used a swiping kick to knock the other down. The first one was down for the count but the other two were still going. One of them had the device but before Tommy could make a move, the puttie threw it onto the ground and smashed it with its foot.

 _Damn._ He thought before making quick work of the two. The Green Ranger turned his attention to the others to see that Billy, Zack and Trini had defeated there groups and were now were heading to Jason who was still fighting the monster. Tommy started running towards the battle. Once he was close enough he saw that his leader hadn't had it as easy as the rest of them. There was damage to his suit. However, the Red Ranger had gotten some licks of his own in. The monster had several cuts into its exoskeleton and was hunched over slightly.

"You good, Jason?" Tommy asked his friend.

"Yeah," He said with only a slight hint of strain, "I'm good."

"You get any information from him?" Trini asked.

"He isn't much of a talker." Jason said.

"You'll get nothing from me." The bug monster said. "You have no right to know what Empress Rita wants."

"Well then there isn't much use in talking." Zack stated. "Let's smash this bug."

"Alright, then." Their leader said. "Delta maneuver."

"Delta what?" The monster asked.

He soon got his answer. Zack brought out his Power Axe and blasted the bug in the chest causing it to stumble backwards. Billy ran forward with his Lance while Trini flacked left with her Daggers. Tommy flanked right with his Dragon Dagger. He met up with Trini as he aimed high and she aimed low, both slashing the monster across the chest. Billy followed up by slamming his Lance into the bug dead center causing cracks to form and making the monster fall on its back. Jason jumped into the air with his sword and used gravity to bring the point down hard into the monster's chest.

The bug let out a cry of pain before it went limp. Tommy and the other jumped back fully expect Rita's wand to fall from the sky and make the monster grow but instead the bug detonated.

"Well that takes care of that." Zack said.

"Yeah." Trini said. "But we still don't know what they were after."

"Did anyone get one of those devices?" Jason asked.

"No." Tommy stated. "They destroyed it before I could get a hold of it."

The others all stated the same.

"I can gather the pieces." Billy said. "Maybe I can figure out what they are and what they do."

"Alright." Jason said. "Everyone go back to your spots and gather the pieces for Billy. After that there isn't much we can do today. So everyone go home and get some rest. That means you to, Billy. No late-night work in trying to figure out what these things."

"Alright." The Blue Ranger said sounding disappointed. Once they gathered the pieces of the devices, they started to teleport away. Until it was only Tommy and Billy that was left. As the Green Ranger gathered the shattered remains he checked the time.

 _Shit!_ Was all that he could think of. It was seven-fifteen. He was already late for his date with Kimberly. Tommy ran up to Billy and handed him the pieces.

"I got to get going, Billy. I'm late." He was about to teleport away before a thought cross his mind. "Say Billy, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Kimberly said to herself. She looked at her watch to see that it was seven-thirty. The brunette had been standing outside the movie theater for an hour waiting for Tommy to show up. Now he was half an hour late. She had been growing frustrated with each massing minute.

 _Great going, Kimberly._ She thought to herself as she leaned up against a wall and crossed her arms _. You just had to get your hopes up. Thinking this one would be different. That things would be great in this town. That you could make friends. Only to once again be disappointed._

 _Tommy played his part so well_. Kim rubbed her temple as she started to get a headache. _Shy boy hoping to hook up with the pretty new girl. But really just wanted to humiliate her. I bet Tommy's friends were in on it. They're probably laughing this very moment._

"Why am I still standing here?" She growled as she pushed off the wall. Kim started to walk away from the theater but only made a few steps when she heard hurried footsteps coming towards her. Kimberly tensed up. Her instincts putting her on alert. She spun around ready for a possible attack but stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Kimberly." Tommy nearly yelled as he approached. Once the long-haired boy reached her he slightly hunched over start to lightly pant. She noticed that his clothes, although nice, were slightly untidied and that his usual ponytail was undone. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

Kim just stare at him. Trying to process his behavior.

"I got so excited to ask you out that I forgot that I promised Billy that I would help him with a project after school." He stated he was starting to talk faster. "We stayed behind at school and I thought we could get done before our date but I lost track of time. Once I realized I was late I came here as fast as I could."

She continued to stare at him trying to come up with a response to his excuse.

"You're mad at me." Tommy said a hint of worry in his voice.

Kimberly pulled her arm back, her fist clenched and flung it forward. The boy closed his eyes waiting for her to hit him. He stood there for a good minute while nothing happened. She watched as Tommy slowly opened his eyes allowing him to see her hand in front of him with her index finger pointing at him.

"I'll forgive." Kim said as she smiled at him. "You were just helping Billy like you promised. But on one condition."

"Name it." He said sounding hopeful.

"Make this date night nice." She tried not to giggle at the corniness of her request.

"Of course." Tommy smile as he her towards the entrance of the theater. "Any idea what you want to see?"

"Whatever is currently showing will be fine by me." Honestly, she really didn't care about the movie at the moment. Tommy bought a couple of tickets to some cheesy looking action movie starring Stallone and Snipes that was just about to start.

"You know I like your hair." Kim said without really thinking as she stared. "You should keep it down more often."

"It kind of gets in the way when I'm training." He said with a slight laugh. "So, I don't think you'll see it much."

"Aw, you're no fun." She complained.

"Come on, Kimberly." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Pouting doesn't suit you."

"I'll pout whenever I want to." Kimberly said as she poked him hard in the arm. "And one more thing."

"What is it?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Call me Kim." The brunette asked while trying not to blush. He gave her a small nod with a smile as they walked into the theater showing their movie. Kimberly had been in doubt but for the first time she felt that Angel Grove would be a nice place to live in and she could truly make some friends here. Unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes had been watching her since the day she arrived from over a quarter of a million miles away. And _She_ had plans for the young brunette.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed. This first chapter turned out a lot longer then I thought it would. It is the longest I have written for any of my stories. So I'll say don't expect future chapters to be as long. I'm always open to feedback and thank you for reading.


End file.
